Ten cuidado con los mechones bermellón de hermanos psicópatas
by Kiryhara
Summary: Kagura sólo pudo mirar con asombro, sin entender realmente que había pasado, o por qué demonios su hermano mayor idiota estaba ahí.


**Disclaimer: NO soy dueña de los personajes que empleo aquí.**

 **Advertencia: Posible occ-nes (?) bueno, dado que esto es humor (creo xD) me lo pueden perdonar :3**

 **Este fanfic está ubicado en el universo 3-Z, y el título me quedó ridículamente largo, pero creo que se le ajusta a la historia (no se, no tenía ninguna otra idea de como nombrarla), además, el resumen apesta. Así que bueno, sin más los dejo leer.**

* * *

 **Ten cuidado con los mechones bermellón de hermanos psicópatas.**

Fue un desafortunado hecho de la vida que, incluso estando en la dichosa excursión, los estudiantes tuvieran que hacerse cargo de lavar su propia ropa. De todas formas no es que su escuela se destacara por enviarlos a las mejores excursiones; si mal no recordaba, la mayoría de sus estudiantes eran delincuentes.

Él no era una excepción.

Sin embargo, también fue un desafortunado hecho de la vida que la dichosa lavadora del lugar de su hospedaje no estuviera en correcto funcionamiento.

Kamui se había despertado muy temprano en la mañana, a causa de su estruendoso y hambriento estómago. Se levantó de su cama, y con pereza se dirigió al armario en donde había depositado sus pocas pertenencias que había traído para el viaje. Pero se encontró con el lado que supuestamente debía estar ocupando su ropa, completamente vacío. Un montón de perchas sin nada aparentemente colgando de ellas se burlaban de él. Después de arrojar los colgadores a quién sabe cuál compañero de clase, agarró su ropa sucia y caminó aún en pijama hacia el cuarto de lavado; o lo que se suponía que era eso.

Ignorando completamente el aspecto asqueroso del lugar, tiró su ropa sucia dentro de la lavadora y tomó el detergente, recordando entonces las instrucciones de Abuto de sólo verter una taza de detergente por cada lavada. Cerró entonces la tapa y presionó el botón de inicio.

Y no pasó nada.

Presionó otra vez el botón, y nada sucedió nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, sonrió, y entonces le dio un golpe certero y fuerte ―demasiado, de hecho―a la lavadora, pero aún no pasó nada; excepto por el aparato volando en mil pedazos formando una nube de polvo a su alrededor y los fragmentos de ropa que salían volando.

―En serio, ¿no puedes estar un maldito segundo sólo? ―dijo Abuto, entrando en la escena de la destrucción.

El muchacho de cabello bermellón se encogió de hombros. ―No soy especialmente paciente en las mañanas, y esta cosa no funciona.

―Con lo que acabas de hacer no volverá a funcionar jamás.

De nuevo, un encogimiento de hombros fue su respuesta. ―No es mi culpa que…―y entonces su oración se cortó abruptamente y Abuto presenció la cosa más rara que sin duda caracterizaba a Kamui, y eso que el muchacho en sí era raro.

Su mechón de pelo bermellón sobresaliente, más conocido como la antena, se crispó.

Abuto podría haber señalado que ver eso era tremendamente gracioso, pero tuvo que reprimir las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando vio a Kamui muy serio.

―Algo huele mal… ―dijo el de menor estatura, como si tratara de agudizar sus sentidos.

―Bueno, sí. Quizá sea tu ropa. ―comentó Abuto señalando el bulto de prendas llena de suciedad, pero entonces esa cosa volvió a moverse. ¿Tenía vida propia?

―No, eso no. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo malo va a pasar.

―¿Ahora eres adivino? ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? ―en lugar de una respuesta verbal, vio que la antena volvía a moverse. ―No me digas que…

―Abuto, salgamos por ahí. ―dijo, y empezó a caminar, llevando una de sus prendas sucias para poder cambiarse. ―Ah, pero antes, tengo hambre. Iré a comer algo.

El castaño se quedó ahí, mirando el lugar por donde se había ido el muchacho. Ya había confirmado completamente que Kamui era muy raro. ¿De cuándo acá él tenía que hacerlas de niñera?

* * *

―Deja de seguirme, sádico.

―No te estoy siguiendo, China.

―Entonces, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?

―Caminar.

―¡Deja de caminar detrás de mí-aru!

―¡China estúpida! ¡¿Por dónde quieres que camine entonces?!

―¡Por el infierno!

Shinpachi suspiró por enésima vez aquella mañana. Observando cómo Kagura ―como toda una dama―se tiraba encima de Okita para estrangularlo hasta la muerte, decidió que no invertiría tiempo ni energías adicionales para separarlos; _de nuevo._ Igual, ni ganas de hacer eso tenía.

Habían estado caminando por el museo, dado que estaban en aquel tedioso viaje llamado "excursión", para que sonora más bonito. Ginpachi-sensei había dividido el grupo ―el grande grupo―de adolescentes escandalosos y difíciles de manejar, en pequeños grupos de 3 personas. ¿Qué por qué el destino le jugaba a las gafas esa mala pasada? no lo sabía, pero haber sido asignado en el mismo grupo que Kagura y Okita para recorrer el museo era un mal presagio.

De hecho, haberlos puesto a ellos dos en un mismo grupo era el anuncio a un pronto cataclismo. Que alguien por favor abriera el cráneo del maestro de cabello plateado a cargo de la clase 3-Z para asegurar de que allí había un cerebro en lugar de mucha mierda.

Aun así, se extrañó al ver que Kagura había asistido a la excursión; claro que Ginpachi-sensei había dicho que la asistencia se tomaría como una nota apreciativa, y se había sorprendido―e incluso alegrado―de que su amiga por fin tomara consciencia de que debía mejorar sus notas y pasar de año si quería. Ahora, viendo la escena de violencia que se desarrollaba a través de sus lentes, ya no dudaba que la chica de cabello bermellón había asistido por la única y siniestra razón de quebrarle los nervios a cierto castaño con inclinaciones hacia el sadismo.

Y además, el sádico mismo tampoco se quedaba atrás. Siempre estaba al margen del grupo, intentando asesinar a Hijikata en ocasiones ―todos los días, de hecho―sin mesclar sus emociones en aparentemente nada. Pero, sólo bastaba la mera mención del nombre de la chica con la que ahora peleaba para que Sougo prácticamente perdiera toda compostura y actuara como un chiquillo. Así que, las gafas que sostenían un humano supuso que Okita había venido por la misma siniestra razón que Kagura; molestarla.

Por lo menos ya habían salido del museo y se disponían a regresar al punto de encuentro.

Y ahí estaban ellos, todavía intentando despescuezarse.

―¡Te mataré, maldito sádico! ―la muchacha gritó al tiempo que cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sougo en lo que parecía una llave o un abrazo mal elaborado.

El castaño respondió a su actuar tomándola de los antebrazos y curvándolos de tal forma que pudiera elevarla sobre su cabeza y lanzarla por las escaleras que conducían quien sabe a dónde. Sin embargo, Kagura fue lo bastante ágil para sostenerse de la camiseta que tenía estampada la S de Superman ―aunque para él era la S de Súper Sougo, para ella la S de Súper Sádico―logrando que por el movimiento ambos cayeran rodando escaleras abajo, e iniciaran una nueva lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y Shinpachi ni por enterado de lo que les había sucedido.

Después de que pasaran varios minutos que ocuparon retando la fuerza del otro, se separaron. Kagura se sentó a horcajadas en el suelo respirando agitadamente, mientras Sougo se quitaba el polvo de su pantalón, igualmente agitado. Miraron alrededor, pensando en qué momento se habían alejado de las gafas.

Pero bueno, como si les importara en primer lugar.

―Esto es culpa de tu imprudencia, China. ―Okita rompió el silencio después de unos minutos.

―¡¿Por qué es culpa mía?! ¡Fuiste tú quien quiso tirarme a este recóndito lugar! ―replicó ella, enfadada. ―¡Eres un estúpido y un…!

―Maldito sádico. ―la cortó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos. ―Te estás quedando sin insultos.

―¡Pues esa es la única descripción que calza perfectamente en ti, bastardo!

Sougo tuvo que reunir toda la compostura y paciencia ―de la que carecía―para no ser perturbado por la voz chillona de la niña del "Aru~ Aru~". Una y otra vez, en aquella mañana y desde la primera vez que se conocieron, la de cabello bermellón no había aprendido a contenerse. Y, muy a su pesar, él había aprendido a disfrutar de ello.

―¿Realmente crees que me interesa, en lo más mínimo, lo que pienses sobre mí?

Kagura frunció el ceño y después sonrió con altanería; como ella sólo sabía hacerlo. ―Yo sé que te importa. Si no fuera así, no pelearías conmigo.

De hecho, era una lógica brillante; y le sorprendía que fuera algo salido del pequeño y tostado cerebro de China. Okita sonrió, y fue casi imposible controlar la risa que le provocó escuchar aquello. Ella siguió sonriendo, pero fue relajando sus facciones. Se observaron mutuamente a los ojos, sin romper el cómodo silencio que se había formado. Kagura no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, exactamente hace 3 años, 4 meses, 11 días y 19 horas.

Porque ella lo recordaba todo de ese día. Lo que no sabía era que Sougo también lo recordaba con total nitidez.

Él había pensado que ella era linda, así, con su pecho plano y aspecto chino; ella había pensado que él era atractivo, así, con su cara de niña y ojos de asesino. Pero entonces ambos cruzaron palabras y la magia se acabó dando paso a la rivalidad que había persistido entre ellos durante años.

La chica de cabello bermellón sacudió la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada por las cosas que recordaba. Ni porque el sádico fuera tan importante como para andar contando el tiempo exacto que llevaban de conocerse, ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Mentira.

Si era importante, al menos para ella. Soyo se lo había hecho ver una tarde.

…

― _Oye, Soyo-chan. ―Kagura llamó a su amiga, la cual estaba muy ocupada comiendo de su muy saludable almuerzo._

― _Dime, Kagura-chan. ―respondió la aludida con gentileza. Su amiga normalmente enérgica parecía algo apagada; como si estuviera pensando en cómo resolver la ecuación más difícil del mundo. ―¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin sukonbu? ¿Tienes estreñimiento? ―y antes de decir lo último, sonrió con picardía. ―¿Problemas con chicos? ―la pelinegra iba a decir que lo último era una broma, pero al ver que Kagura se había quedado rígida y muda, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ―¿Te gusta un chico?_

― _¡No me gusta nadie, Soyo-chan! ¡¿Quién demonios se interesaría por ese sádico de todos modos-aru?! ―ella inmediatamente se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dejado escapar._

― _¿Sádico? ¿No es ese Okita-kun? ―y Soyo se quedó sin aliento. ―Kagura-chan, a ti…_

― _¡NO!_

― _P-pero Kagura-chan, ¿tú no lo odias?_

 _Ella miró hacia otra parte, intentando ocultar su vergüenza. ―No diría que yo…bueno, yo no…. odio al sádico-aru. ―murmuró súper bajito, pero la pelinegra alcanzó a entender. ―Es sólo que últimamente me he estado sintiendo rara a su alrededor._

― _¿Y que sientes exactamente?_

― _Uhm… ―Kagura intentó plantear en palabras lo que sentía. ―Aunque quiero estrellar su rostro contra el suelo cada vez que lo veo, mi pecho siempre duele cuando está cerca, o cuando no está cerca también. Hay una sensación de ardor en mi cuerpo, y mi corazón empieza a latir demasiado rápido-aru. ¡Los rivales no deberían sentirse así! ¿Qué me pasa, Soyo-chan?_

 _La aludida soltó una pequeña risita. ―Kagura-chan, eso es amor._

― _¡¿EH?!_

…

―China, ¿ya por fin se te murió la última neurona que tenías? ―la voz neutra de Sougo la sobresaltó, dado que la escuchó directamente en su oído.

El muchacho se había acercado a la chica, al ver que parecía estar viajando por el espacio, y al parecer, hablarle directamente en el oído la había traído de vuelta de soñar despierta. Aunque pagó un precio alto por ello.

Kagura se puso más roja que su cabello. ―¡¿Q-q-q-qué estás haciendo, sádico bastardo con excremento en el cerebro?! ―y de un puño bien dado en la cara lo mandó a volar al otro extremo. Después de unos minutos sin verlo mover un solo músculo, la adolescente se preocupó. ―Oi, sádico, ¿té moriste? ―al no obtener respuesta, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde había caído el cuerpo aparentemente sin vida de Sougo. ―¿Sádico?

Repentinamente el castaño se abalanzó hasta tirar a Kagura en el suelo, quedando él por encima de ella, instalándose entre sus piernas con todo el peso de su pelvis y tomándola de las muñecas para posicionar los brazos a lado y lado del rostro atónito de la de cabello bermellón.

―Perra, casi deformas mi bello rostro. ―Sougo acercó su cara a la de ella unos cuantos centímetros, logrando que las mejillas de Kagura se tornaran levemente sonrojadas. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por el castaño, que sonrió de medio lado. ―¿Qué pasa China? ¿Por qué de pronto te pones tan tímida?

La joven sentía sus mejillas arder cada vez más. Arrugó el ceño al escuchar el comentario lanzado como dardo venenoso, con el único propósito de herirla justo en su ego. Parecía que esa había sido la brillante forma que el sádico estaba utilizando para reclamarle de vuelta por el golpe que le había dado. Ella habría preferido que el muchacho la hubiera golpeado o algo, no esto. Si anteriormente había sentido una descarga eléctrica por el cálido aliento de Okita golpeando en su oreja, ahora que lo tenía encima sentía que todos los desastres naturales existentes se acoplaban en la base de su estómago.

―¡Suéltame sádico de mierda! ―Kagura gritó, empezándose a remover con afán de conseguir su libertad. Observando sus colmillos asomados en esa semi-sonrisa, la joven tragó saliva al ver su rostro mucho más cerca que antes. La mirada que Okita le ofrecía era parecida a la de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Aquella concepción sólo consiguió que su vergüenza aumentara.

Tenerla así, sonrojada e hiperventilando debajo de él era tremendamente placentero para Sougo. No pensaba que podría sacar aquellas emociones de su rival, y la verdad eso hinchaba un poco más su ya alto ego. Además, a la ecuación se sumaba que podía escuchar su corazón que latía desbocado amenazando con romper todas sus costillas proclamando libertad.

―Cálmate China. Te va a dar un infarto. ―susurró entonces con voz ronca.

―¡D-deja de jugar conmigo, imbécil! ―chilló en un último intento por salvaguardar su orgullo. ―¡Quítate de encima y pelea como varón! ―comenzó a zarandearse como pez fuera del agua, en un vago intento por zafarse del agarre.

Entonces Kagura sacó su frente hacia adelante, golpeando a Sougo en la nariz. Él inmediatamente se llevó una mano―soltando la muñeca de ella― a la parte afectada y se apartó de ella, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su rostro enrojecido, con la esperanza de que fuera por la vergüenza y no por la ira. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse del golpe, la de cabello bermellón se levantó para propinarle más agresiones al cuerpo ajeno. En un parpadeo, Okita detuvo su puño en el aire y tomando su antebrazo la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la empujaba hacia atrás, aprisionándola finalmente contra un muro y su cuerpo.

―Así que quieres que juegue como un varón contigo. ―dijo el castaño, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar ser mordido por la iracunda adolescente. ―China, si continuas así, colmarás mi paciencia, y no te conviene hacerlo.

Kagura puso sus manos contra el pecho del muchacho y empezó a empujarlo. ―¡Déjame! ―lanzó un grito apagado al sentir que el sádico la apretaba con más fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras una nube de aire fogoso se posaba en su diafragma, evitando que pudiera respirar normalmente.

Le dolía cada vez que inhalaba.

—Quieta. —encarcelando sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, acercó su mano libre hacia su barbilla, y con el dedo índice y pulgar la sostuvo por las mejillas con fuerza, para evitar que continuara lanzando mordiscos. Presa entre sus brazos, la sintió tiritar. —Quieta. —susurró lentamente, detallando la forma que habían adoptado sus carnosos labios por la presión de sus dedos.

La chica sintió que toda su ira se evaporaba de cada poro de su cuerpo para darle paso a algo extraño que la invadió en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, y mucho más en cuanto sintió su aliento tan cerca de su boca. Podía jurar que nunca antes había visto vislumbrar con tanto fulgor los ojos rojizos de Okita. Aunque aún mantenía su fachada tranquila, casi inexpresiva.

La atracción que sentían el uno por el otro en ese instante fue tan evidente, ansiosa y poderosa, que resultaba vergonzoso descubrirse compartiendo aquella bajeza, indigna de personas que profesaban ser rivales.

Sumiso en sus propios pensamientos, Sougo apretó el agarre en las muñecas con más fuerza, llevando a plano real la frustración que sentía por la revelación. Y justo cuando la escuchó quejarse, esta vez mucho más fuerte, supo que no podía apagar aquel sentimiento.

La quería, maldita sea. Bueno, tal como un sádico podía querer; quería golpearla y escucharla rogar para que parara, morderle los labios hasta desgarrárselos, lastimarla sólo para oírla gritar. Pero, muy a su pesar, también quería hacer con ella cosas cursis, las cuales desechó tan pronto como aparecieron en su mente.

Torció la boca con pose escéptica. ¿Qué no debería preocuparse por eso? si antes al estar consciente de que China era algo así como _diferente_ a todas las demás sólo lograba discutir y pelear a cada momento con ella―porque no sabía que otra excusa usar para acercársele―, ahora que conocía la evidente atracción que sentía hacia ella sólo lograría que se repelieran más.

O necesariamente no. Como si fuera un vidente, recordó sus inquisidoras miradas, sus comentarios mordaces, su nerviosismo al verse en una situación comprometedora con él, y llegó a la conclusión de que―aunque los demás no lo notaran―Kagura lo miraba y lo trataba diferente.

―China.

―¿Qué?

―Los amantes también pueden ser rivales.

―¿A qué te….?

Pero antes de terminar su oración, sintió algo caliente y húmedo estrellarse contra sus labios. Abrió los ojos muy sorprendida y se sonrojó tanto o más que una persona con fiebre de más de 40 grados al darse cuenta de que eran los labios de Sougo. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, y entró en un estado de aturdimiento por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡El sádico la estaba besando! ¡Y ella lo deseaba con todas las ganas, maldita sea!

Sougo la sintió corresponder el beso, joder, ella también lo quería; y habría disfrutado más de aquel contacto súbito por más tiempo si no fuera porque la suela de un zapato―probablemente una bota―se había estrellado de lleno contra su cabeza, enviándolo a volar lejos. Mientras perdía el conocimiento, lo último que vio fue un mechón de cabello bermellón que sobresalía de una cabeza, fuera cual fuera.

Abuto presenció entonces, que en cuanto Kamui había mandado a volar violentamente al joven que besaba a su hermana y lo vio medio muerto en el suelo, la condenada antena había dejado de moverse.

Kagura sólo pudo mirar con asombro, sin entender realmente que había pasado, o por qué demonios su hermano mayor idiota estaba ahí.

* * *

 **¿Alguien se preguntó por qué Kamui apareció en un momento equivoco? bueno, esto es un fanfic y como tal, todo puede pasar xDD**

 **Siento que le di un final raro (o algo apresurado, no se) pero bueno, como lo cambié mil veces ya me dio hartera seguir tratando de darle un mejor final y me quedé con este.**

 **Ya dije arriba antes de que comenzara el fanfic de esto puede haberme quedado con los personajes un poco fuera de carácter; todavía estoy acostumbrándome a escribir sobre ellos.**

 **Debo admitir que tengo una leve obsesión con la antena de Kamui (ya saben, su mechón de pelito bermellón que es lo más hermoso del mundo de Gintama) y, desde la primera vez que la vi moverse en la pelea que él presencio de Gintoki contra Hosen en el arco de Yoshiwara en llamas, me quedé prendada a eso (¿puedo considerarse un fetiche? xD) Así que, usando mi brillante lógica, intenté meter aquello de forma graciosa en este fanfic UuU Y, como Abuto me gusta tanto, se ganó la participada en el fic; al igual que las gafas de Shinpachi, o Sinpachi y sus gafas... ¡Cómo sea!**

 **En cuanto a la China y el Sádico...bueno ¿qué puedo decir? me gusta la pareja y seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos, seguramente. Me he amañado en este fandom así que me volverán a leer *inserten una sonrisa*. Me siento tan pura y angelical al haber escrito algo que no tenga insinuaciones sexuales :_D así de cochina estoy de mente y de condenada a pasar un sufrimiento en el infierno después de que muera (?)**

 **Bueno, bueno, si leyeron estas notas de autor con mis divagaciones innecesarias, se los agradezco mucho y les debo una caja de chocolates (son lo más sabroso del mundo).**

 **No siendo más, me despido.**


End file.
